The Greatest Scar
by XxBakuraXBakuraxX
Summary: Yoh Asakura has dealt with many scars, mostly from his parents. But the greatest scar is just living. Warning s : Child Abuse, Emo-ness, Yaoi, and Suicide. Rated M for a reason!


Sorry. I've been home for about three days planning how to make my comeback on and deviantart and youtube, so… yeah. I'm back, and back with this new fanfic! Please enjoy!

XxX

It was around eight O'clock, and I was getting ready to leave the coffee house for home. I went to go change out of my uniform, and grabbed my book bag. I stuffed it with all my stuff, and grabbed my full of paper notebook, hoping to study up tonight for my college exam.

I stepped to the door and opened it, running flat into somebody, a usual bump in. Unfortunately for me, all my notes went across the floor. How was I going to study like that? "Shit." Was all that escaped my lips. "Oh, I'm sorry." Said a voice.

I looked up, and I must have sawn the most handsome boy I had ever seen in my life. He had long reddish hair, and chocolate eyes. I stood still, just stared at him as he kneeled down and helped me pick up my exam notes. (More like doing then helping because I was so paralyzed)

But he was so familiar, like I had to say something. Finally I opened my mouth. "Thanks." He stood up "Your welcome," and he went around and walked away. _Wait, that's it?_ I sighed, it didn't matter anyway, I had to get home as soon as possible.

I went to the parking lot, and found my pick-up truck, unlocking the car quickly and hopping in. As I drove, I couldn't help but keep that boy's face in my head. Finally I shook it off as I spotted my driveway, I had to study.

XxX

I sighed, looking down at my jumbled- messed up and sloppy notes. I didn't understand any of this crap… though I was never good at science. It is so gross… like when we had to dissect frogs… I still get shivers. "This is impossible," I frown, this is still the first subject I have studied, and I don't get anything. There is no way I will pass my exam.

I wanted to cry, and clenched my hair out of frustration. My dad barged in the room, angry about something. "Yoh Asakura, would you please explain this?" He growled. "Um," I swallowed, he was holding my semester grades, and I'm scared to say that those aren't looking all that wonderful.

He grabs my wrist, anger flashing through his features. "Yoh, how come you never listen to me? I let you live here, you lazy slack! You should get your own house!" I closed my eyes, and I'd love to say, you're the lazy slack, I'm the one paying for this house, you quit your job and continue to exploit me.

"I'm sorry," I say, hiding my feelings. "Yoh, come here. I have something for you."

XxX

I had to ignore all of the glances I got when I came to the college exam with a broken wrist. I got a few concerned questions, but I just used my usual excuse, bike accident. I sighed as I looked at my exam, and gripped my hair out of frustration.

I sighed, snapping my pencil in two. I couldn't answer a single question. The dismissal bell ringed, and everyone got up, and the professor came over to me. "Have you finished your test yet, Asakura?" He asks. "Yes." I closed the exam booklet and handed it to him.

I slanged my backpack across my shoulder, and walked away to the exit, and went to the parking lot to get in my truck. I drove to the coffee house, but I couldn't hold it in. I parked, and cried. Cried hard.

_Everything is going wrong. _If only I could just get rid of what I have, my stupid little ADD… but I can't help it. It's too hard, I just can't pay attention. And dad doesn't help with the stress… I hate my life. And mom… she…

Just then there was a knock at my truck door's window. I gasped and wiped my tears, surprised to find the face I see familiar. It's the guy I ran into the other day…

I could just ignore him, and maybe even drive away, but I opened the door. "What?" Were the words I chose. "Are you okay?" Was all he asked. Great, now I get a pity party.

"I'm fine," I grab my backpack, sighing, dragging myself up. "Sorry, it's just you looked so… upset. I know you don't know me, but if you want, we can go grab something to drink and you can tell me what's upsetting you."

His words were serene, enough to convince me. I took a chance. Decides, what mattered anymore? "Sure." I manage.

XxX

"So what's bothering you?" He asks as I sip the coffee. "So many things you wouldn't understand…" I sigh; I knew this good looking guy couldn't understand anything. "Just explain. You don't know me, so it won't matter." I give him a short glance, maybe this is a bad idea.

"I… didn't fall of my bike, like I said…" That felt so good to say, I don't know why, but it felt like a weight was lifted. "I always say that, but that's not how it happens, it's my dad… he get's mad, and I know it's not his fault, never was. He drinks, so sometimes he just gets a little… not under control." I explain noting on his concerned look. "I see… did you ever tell anyone? It may not seem like a big deal, but that's a pretty big deal to me. I think you should tell a counselor at your school or something."

I sigh at the word school, knowing I would probably being going back there next year. Do I ever get out of college? Get a good job? Move into a safe neighborhood?

"I don't think that will help, dad would just get madder, and it could be bad, I could get taken away, and I still need him, he's all I have…" I look down. "What about your mom?" He asks. "… She…." I fumble on my words. "Is always away on business, so…"

"Do you have any friends to share it with?" he asks again. I know I have no friends, usually I make a friend, and we make days to hang out, but I have to cancel a lot to study or make sure dad doesn't drink… so they get mad and ditch me. "I have friends." I fib.

"What's your name?" Finally he asks. "Yoh." I answer; it's just a first name so it doesn't matter. "I see. I'm Hao." He replies. I laugh, really hard, and he looks concerned. "Sorry, it's just… I'm leaf and your leaf king… I thought that was kind of funny…" I explain. "Kind of?" Hao asks teasingly. "Uh… never mind."

He stands up from the table, and smiles. "Well, I should probably get going now. If something bad happens again, just call me." He gave me a crumbled up paper with his number on it, and walked away.

I smiled; it felt so good to get some of the truth out… I felt a tad better. Not like the usual, but refreshed, like I just took my fist and knocked the problems of my back. But unfortunately for me that feeling didn't last.


End file.
